Forum:2011-10-17 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Well, it appears the Castle approves Gil's Death Ray... ; ) I wonder what the Castle's 'last tricks' are? Knowing the Castle, they will likely be quite spectacular. ~Mysteria Femina~ 02:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm assuming that at least some of those tricks are the things the Castle has Van and his people digging up. --Zerogee 04:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : ...But we still don't know what they are digging up. We'll have to wait and see. ~Mysteria Femina~ 04:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Remember Moloch von Zinzer, Fräulein Snaug and Queenie. The three of them, along with the other dingbots, . Geez, that was a long time ago! -- Billy Catringer 05:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Shouldn't Agatha working on the power issue? Or does the Castle know what's going on in the Great Movement Chamber and how far that's progressed? If so, why doesn't it simply tell Agatha? It was talking to them when they were last there. 10:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page The Castle is probably quite aware of whats going on in the Great Movement Chamber but its heavily distracted at the moment. It can barely carry on a conversation without its attention being diverted to other problems. No point in wasting time with updates unless specifically asked or something important happens. Agatha herself has just finished fixing critical systems that restored the castle to its current level. She hasn't had time to help in the GMC with what is essentially basic repair work (no Spark needed so she is better off elsewhere). Mostly though the scene was to establish that Agatha is now sorely needed in her role as the true leader of Mechanicsburg to defend the city. Anymore repair work will neccessarily be left to the minions.Great Cthulhu 12:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : The Castle also probably does not want to get Agatha's hope up either. If the minions do end up repairing and getting the power hooked up in the Great Movement Chamber, so much the better. However if it doesn't work, then at least everyone will have been prepared for the Castle to run out of juice. The Castle has probably become all too familiar with incompetent minions failing to do their master's bidding! --Kobold0racle 21:37, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't think von Zinzer, Snaug, and Queenie are incompetent. They have each proven their capabilities as minions. If they were to fail at all, it would be due to something beyind their control, something quite literally impossible to overcome. ~Mysteria Femina~ 22:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: Agreed - and right now the Castle is forced to use up its power reserves dealing with multiple attacks from multiple uncoordinated sources on the Castle and the Town, basically utter chaos -- there is really no way for the Castle to predict how much time it's got left. Even if it knew beyond a doubt that the power would be online in exactly 20 minutes, it has no way to be sure its reserves will last that long - not and continue to be effective in defending the Town. So the Castle has to assume the worst, and so must Agatha. --Zerogee 22:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) And I just want to add I'm glad of it too! The adventures in the castle have been a great story but its time to be quit of the place and start dealing with the town and its enemies as the Heterodyne! Great Cthulhu 13:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think there are a number of fans who have what the tvtropes site calls "arc fatigue". AndyAB99 14:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Three years. THREE YEARS in that castle! laughter Great Cthulhu 16:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Three years and ten months (almost) - Final Page of Vol 7 - 12/26/07 - AND COUNTING. AndyAB99 18:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Well, it is a very large castle. :b --Zerogee 19:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) It has been a really, really, really long time, but there have been so very many developments, how else would they be fleshed out other than in due time. Nevertheless it will be really nice to literally open up the doors and see what's next! --Kobold0racle 21:37, October 17, 2011 (UTC)